The Battle with BloodClan: Tawnypaw's View
by oOo. AnimaX .oOo
Summary: I love Warriors, so I decided to depict how I thought Tawnypaw would see it. I do not own   sadly   Warriors or any of the characters. One Shot


The Battle with BloodClan: Tawnypaw's view Tawnypaw stared in horrer as Firestar padded into the clearing with the Bonehill, where the apprentices and warriors of RiverClan and ShadowClan were staying. Her eyes started to water when she remembered the friends and family she had left behind."Tawnypaw!" Her back stiffened as her ThunderClan brother, Bramblepaw, raced up. " Why..? How..?" he stammered, then satisfied himself with just rubbing his muzzle against her shoulder. " Why did you leave?" he asked softly, his eyes brimming with bravely unshed tears. " I want to be judged for who I am, not who's blood I share. All ThunderClan could see was our despicable father in everything that was me. I didn't belong, and every cat knows it." she answered bitterly. " I think you should tell Firestar why you left." he mewed, and padded over to the ThunderClan leader. Tawnypaw reluctantly walked after him, calming herself so that she didn't break down like an upset kit. By the time they reached the ginger tom, she looked as cool and collected as if they were discussing the weather. " Firestar." meowed Bramblepaw. Firestar looked down to see the two apprentices." Tawnypaw wants to talk to you." No I don't, stupid furball!, she thought, but she met the tom's green gaze calmly, trying to look like her noble mother. " Well, Tawnypaw?" prompted Firestar, curling his tail over his paws. " Bramblepaw said that I should tell you why I left ThunderClan." Tawnypaw meowed, slightly narrowing her eyes at the young tabby sitting next to her. " But you already know, don't you? I wanted to be judged for what I was, not what my father did. I needed to feel like I belonged." she mewed. " No cat thought you didn't belong!" protested the ginger tom. Tawnypaw glared at him, feeling her eyes glint. " I don't believe that." she meowed with a hint of bitterness in her voice, " And niether do you." Firestar's ears flicked back, showing his guilt. " I made a mistake." he admitted. " I looked at both of you, and all I could see was your father. Other cats did too, but I didn't want you to leave." " Other cats did." Tawnyspot whispered, her eyes threatining to spill over. " She could still come back into the Clan, couldn't she?" Bramblepaw pleaded, his tail flicking. " Hold on a minute." Tawnypaw interrupted sharply." I'm not asking you if I can come back. All I want is to be a loyal cat in my new Clan." SHe couldn't help her eyes shining. " I want to be the best warrior I can be," Tawnypaw continued, " And I can't be that in ThunderClan." Firestar's eyes looked sad, and she kept herself from changing her mind then and there to see the two toms eyes light up. " I'm sorry you left ThunderClan." he meowed. " And I wish you well. Tawnypaw, I really believe that if all four Clans fight tomorrow we can win back the forest. ShadowClan will survive, and be a Clan you can be proud of-a Clan that will be proud of you." Tawnypaw gave a quick nod. " Thank you." Bramblepaw's body sagged, looking defeated and distraught. Firestar went to talk to Leopardstar, leaving Tawnypaw facing her brother. " You could've been a ThunderClan warrior. We could've patrolled together and laugh and tease eachother and watch eachothers kits be born. But now, we'll be separated by stupid borders because you're being selfish!" he mewed, then turned around and plodded back to the patrol. Tawnypaw swung her face away, unable to look any longer. She crumpled under a bush and let herself sob a tiny bit. She watched as the warriors dragged the Bonehill down into a pile of nauseating rubbish. SHe closed her eyes and curled up, hiding from the prying eyes of her new Clanmates.  
>The next day, she licked herself and ate some prey. She marched proudly along with ShadowClan, meeting up with ThunderClan later on. SHe heald her head high and made eye contact with no one. SHe watched as Firestar defied Scourge. She hissed and leapt at another grey cat as all hell broke loose. She was batting at a cat's haunches when she heard a distraught yowl. She looked up to see Firestar sticking his nose deep into a bloody cat's fur. " Whitestorm." she murmered, and saw Bone struggling away. " Nooo!" she yowled and leapt at the fleeing cat, suddenly surrounded by veangful apprentices. After a struggle, the tom stopped defending himself, and Tawnypaw pinned his neck down with her paws. As the other young cats bit into his legs, she glared into his eyes. " You killed Whitestorm, the only thing I've had to a father my whole life. Now, you can die as well." She hissed, and saw a flicker of fear race across his eyes. " I hope you rot in the Dark Forest, you pile of foxdung!" she growled, and bit into his body started to spasm, and ended in the flicking tip of tail before his evil spirit left his body. Ashpaw let loose a raspy howl of victory, right before Jaggedtooth leaped at the apprentices and sunk his teeth into Bramblepaw's back. Tawnypaw hissed as she jumped onto his shoulders. " Let go of my brother!" she yowled, slashing at the huge tom's thick fur. He let go of the tabby and raced off with the young cats streaking after him, yowling and hissing. After they chased him away, Tawnypaw locked battle with a tortiosshell. Then, as fast as the battle had started, it stopped. SHe looked up to see Scourge lying dead at Firestar's paws. THe BloodClan cats shrieked and fled, never to be seen again. Tawnypaw heaved a sigh of relief. " The battle is finally over." she gasped, and went to join her Clan. ShadowClan.<p>THE END <p>


End file.
